plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Someone456/Archive 10
About Promotions Dear Someone456, Hi there, I want to ask if there is still any chance for me to be a Chat, and if you know me, the majority of my time contributing in this wiki is editing main articles but not chatting, is this really affects me to be a Chat Moderator? Besides, since I meet all the requirements, is it worth it for me going for a shot on Administrator? I am willing to hear your advice. NapalmRosalina (talk) 14:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay then.-3primetime3- (talk) 14:16, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Vandalizer alert! http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AB3435 this use vandalized dark ages. sorry for tattle tailing. i don't know how to report someone. Masterlugia64 A.k.a LOLZombie 15:56, July 30, 2014 (UTC) From Uselessguy Hi someone, If the category use digit words, then what about number of flags in the infobox? Uselessguy (talk) 04:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Uselessguy Thank you for your checks. P.S: When did you and I become friends? I saw this in your Almanac Entry. I think I should have known this. Uselessguy (talk) 10:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Highlight …then DON’T REMOVE the highlight, dude, I still struggle for votes! NapalmRosalina (talk) 13:52, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Mod Hi Someone456, I notice you closed my Chat Mod thread because my admin thread. I got 7 yes and 7 no, so... can I be a Chat Mod first?...( does that even count as I "win"?) NapalmRosalina (talk) 02:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm Now a Rollback... Can you go to chat chat--Electric Plants (talk) 09:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Questions about User Promotions Vote counts Dear Someone456, I heard that ZombieNinja723 said that vote from Bureaucrat and Administrator count as 3 points and vote from Chat Moderator and Rollback count as 2 points, is that true? If that is true, I would have already won in both of my Chat Moderator AND Administrator’s thread… NapalmRosalina (talk) 15:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Just asking, I want to know when will my admin vote ends... (then I can be promoted!!!) NapalmRosalina (talk) 16:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Then the special zombies first, the 8 basic ones later Yu Yu Hakusho 03:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) How's translating work? Yu Yu Hakusho 10:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Misunderstood SirBardock didn't break any rules! Why did you blocked him? [[User:PlantShielder|PlantShielder (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC)The DDT just left a message...(DAHEQ SINCE WHEN BLOONS CAN WRITE?!?!?)PlantShielder (talk) 14:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC)]] The Lawn Hi Someone456, I went to The Lawn and found 3 buttons that I don't know what they do: PM, AFK and Multikick. I don't want to do anything wrong so I didn't click them but I wanna know what they are. NapalmRosalina (talk) 13:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) New things I don't know. Hi Someone456, I saw something weird call Eat Brains, what even is it? And I want to know where to see the list of badges:) NapalmRosalina (talk) 06:13, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Then can u gimme translations of the Hammer Zombie and the Swordsman Zombie first? Just those 2! Yu Yu Hakusho 23:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) When I can be Rollback? --Electric Plants (talk) 12:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and Blew Zombie too plz? Thanks Yu Yu Hakusho 12:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Word or digit Hey Someone, sorry about that - I didn't know as all of the PvZ levels pages were done like that. I guess I have to change those instead of the PvZ2? -3primetime3- (talk) 20:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Hi someone456, you are an admin, right? Could you please ad this de: to the mainpage. thx in advance --Hinterdeichler (talk) 23:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Reversals Any particular reason why you reverted my edit here? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Barrel_Roller_Zombie?action=history 1Zulu (talk) 16:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC)1Zulu Barrel Roller I reverted it again because the Barrel Roller looks slightly different. Wait, what? Different how? It is identical to how it looks in game, down to the golden tooth, the accessories, and the patches in its clothing What's more, there 90% of all the "HD" pics which are fan made (by tracing over or redrawing existing pictures), and they are still around. Both of these images I uploaded are official artwork. 1Zulu (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu The face looks a little different because the in-game stuff needs to be animated and they just dropped some details. The almanac button pics are static so it's easier for them to retain these small details. But regardless, this is official artwork. I see no reason why more explanations should be needed. 1Zulu (talk) 03:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) 1Zulu Your Hat, Sir 5 pts on IOS, Just checkd. Winter melons are cool (talk) 03:39, August 10, 2014 (UTC) And can you promote me to admin or at least chat mod? Winter melons are cool (talk) 03:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Wintermelon43 Hi Someone456, I want to know who demote Wintermelon43 and why did he do that... and how did he do that? Besides, How do you guys self-demotion? NapalmRosalina (talk) 06:50, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Demoting NR (NapalmRosalina) About coding Do you thik my Grammer is better now?--Electric Plants (talk) 03:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Edit the Staff page There's a mistake on the Staff page that says "Chickenwrangler369, Rollback since June 12, 2013." Can you change it please because he's promoted this year not last year. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 12:34, August 11, 2014 (UTC)